Broken Roses (Diabolik Lovers AU)
by shadowsunknown
Summary: A collab story I'm working on. It was a request and involves Nami an OC that doesn't belong to me (They belong to Shiranai Atsune). In this story Yui is genderbent and a male. Her new name is Yuu (so original I know XD)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shy Tremors

The school doors closed behind two girls with lavender hair and white porcelain skin. One of them sighed in exasperation, "I don't understand why your father suggested we attend night school."

The second girl looked into her cousin's emerald green eyes that stood out from hers that matched her purple hair, "I don't know... I didn't exactly ask, Nami..."

She looked at her and crossed her arms, "Well, you should have! Ugh, I hate your hobo family Lex!"

Lex shrank away from her hot-headed cousin and crossed her arms. She didn't understand why Nami hated them so much. Sure, they lived in the swamplands but she wouldn't exactly call them hobos. More like modern day Native Americans who live in a modern day house. She sighed. Nami lived with witches and warlocks, though, so she wasn't unfamiliar with herbs and remedies. Sure, she studied spells and the like, but it's kind of rude to sound like a hypocrite and call her family 'hobos'.

Nami walked forward speaking in a low voice, "Come on. We'd better get to our Homeroom." Her blazing green eyes switched to her schedule and she took Lex's paper to compare, "At least we don't share the same Homeroom teacher."

She handed Lex her paper back and she took it shyly, as Nami walked forward towards her Homeroom class, leaving Lex in the dust. Her legs weakened beneath her when the main doors behind her opened and a group of guys walked in. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Nami stopped dead in her tracks and looked the Sakamaki family in the eyes.

A boy with purple hair and dark circles under his eyes walked over to Lex, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him, "Say... I've never seen you around, right Teddy?"

Nami's eyes widened and she rushed to her younger cousins aid, but a gust of wind blew behind her and a pale hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to protest, "Hey!"

"Just what do you think your doing idiot?"

She turned around to see a boy with crimson red eyes and white hair. Her voice came out shy and delicate, "Um..."

The boy lunged towards her, "Well!?"

"...I was just..." Her eyes looked towards her cousin who seemed to have vanished before her very eyes. _Where did she go?_ Her thoughts blared through her mind in worry as she looked back at the white haired vampire. "Where did she go?"

He shrugged and released her wrist, "I don't know but you should get to class," His eyes lowered to her schedule that contained her identity, "Nami."

A blush crept up her cheeks and she nodded. She couldn't help but watch him as he walked away to his Homeroom, but didn't noticed she was unconsciously following him. Her legs carried her into his Homeroom and she looked down at her schedule, looking at the door and read Room A101. It was the same room number scrawled on the paper. She smiled shyly and sat at her desk, satisfied that she didn't make a complete fool out of herself.

She murmured into her books, holding them tightly to her chest, "Lucky..."

 **~•~**

Lex stood in the courtyard, feeling antsy that she wasn't in class, yet, "Um..."

Her eyes wandered over to the boy who led her here and he smiled gently at her, "Hm?"

"Can I meet you at lunchtime?"

He shook his head and walked towards her, "Wouldn't you much rather gain a new friend. Teddy would like that, wouldn't you Teddy?"

She collapsed onto a bench, her heart palpitating nervously as she sat down. Nothing came to her mind and she was unsure if she even wanted him as a friend or not.

"Tell me. What is your name?"

Her voice stammered as she stared into space, "L-Lex."

"What a cute name!"

She blushed and hugged her books to her chest. "W-What's yours?"

"Kanato."

She repeated the name silently, trying to keep her thoughts together, "...Kana...to..."

He nodded and stepped towards her, tilting his head to the side curiously, "Where is your Homeroom?"

She took her schedule out of her Agenda and read the room number, "Room B203."

He smiled happily, "That's my homeroom! I can walk you there if you'd like."

"O-okay."

He left the courtyard and tensed up when he saw Ayato waiting inside for him, "Kanato. We're late."

"I know... I was just meeting someone."

"Well, hurry up."

Kanato waited for Lex to catch up and grabbed her hand when she made it over to them, "Lex is going to come with us."

Ayato looked at her, "You mean Pancake?" He noticed her lack of bust size and stared at her. "Where's Yuu, anyways?"

Kanato looked around, "I don't know he walked in with us. Maybe he's already there?"

"Maybe..."

They walked with Lex to their Homeroom and a boy with blonde hair that faded into a pink ombre walked over to them, speaking in a shy tone, "You're lucky the teacher isn't here yet."

Ayato looked at them and raised his head in arrogance, "Oresama is never late."

"...whatever you say..."

Kanato hugged Teddy and looked over at Lex, again. "You should sit near me."

She looked at him a little shocked, "W-what?"

He grabbed her hand and led her over to an empty desk near the window, "Sit here."

"O-okay."

She sat down and he sat in the desk near the window. A pencil flew onto her desk, as a student lost control of their grip on it, considering they were twirling it around there fingers. They looked over at Lex apologetically, "My bad, new girl."

He got up and picked up his pencil and she set her books gently on her desk, speaking shy and lowly, "...It's okay..."

The boy walked back to his desk and the teacher walked in, beginning the announcements for the day. When they were done with the regular announcements they introduced Lex to everyone, claiming that she was a new student who just transferred from Day-School, so no one was allowed to give her a hard time the first few days if she appeared anemic or had trouble staying awake, since she had to adjust to her new schedule. She felt embarrassed as they continued talking about her history and how she had a reason for being frightened at everything, due to her unexplainable anxiety. Kanato seemed particularly interested and smirked at Lex who just sat there, covering her face with a novel she was reading. _This is going to be a long week... isn't it?_ Lex thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sinner's Blush

The next day Nami suggested they go to the park to let loose and have fun. It was Saturday after all and Nami needed time to practice her spells. Lex sat on a bench and read her novel silently as Nami screamed out a spell, "Dico eaque daemonum dimittere Pentagram!"

 _Pentagram?_ Lex looked up from her book and a human hybrid with ram horns morphed out of the ground, "Nami!"

"What? I always wanted a demon."

Nami set down her spell book and walked over to the shadowy figure who spoke in a low booming voice, "Who dare disturbs the great Beelzebub!?"

Lex pressed her nose into the pages of her book and Nami spoke confidently, "Nami!"

"...and what is your purpose for summoning me!?"

She looked around the park and then back at the demon, "Do you do contracts?"

"Contracts?"

"Can I make a deal with you?"

"You want to make a deal with the devil?" She nodded and he only gave her a devilish smirk, "Very well."

Nami and the demon faded away to another realm and Lex sat up petrified, "Nami!"

She looked around the park and saw no sign of her but saw some familiar faces. It was Ayato, Yuu and Kanato. They seemed to be dawdling about and playing sports.

Lex stood up and walked over to them. _I wonder if they can help me get Nami back._

She neared closer to them and Yuu dribbled a basketball throwing it over Ayato's head, "Hah! Gotcha."

The ball fell into the net and bounced off the ground. Kanato looked away seeming uninterested and his eyes landed directly on Lex, "Ayato look the doll has arrived!"

Ayato looked over and smirked, "Your doll."

Lex walked over and stood there shyly, "Um. Can you help me?"

Yuu rose an eyebrow, "Help with what?"

"W-well..."

Ayato looked into Lex's eyes, "Yours truly can help with anything spit it out."

"My cousin summoned a demon. She disappeared and I don't know where she went!"

Ayato looked over at Kanato, "We aren't allowed to go to Hell."

Kanato looked at Lex determined to help regardless of what their uncle said. Richter always told them never to go to Hell unless they wanted to get beaten by their father. "Who said?"

"Uncle Richter! Did the ball hit your head too hard or something?"

Kanato rolled his eyes, then narrowed his eyes at Lex, "...but the doll needs help."

Yuu glanced at the two, then at Lex, "Maybe if you just wait where you were. I'm sure she'll come back."

Lex sighed, speaking softly, "C-can you wait with me?"

Ayato smiled and put an arm around her, "Of course. Don't worry pancake oresama is here for you!"

Lex tensed and Kanato picked teddy off the blacktop and hugged him tightly. He didn't know why but he hated the fact that Ayato put his arm around her. His teeth ground together and he walked over to Lex, "Where were you at?"

Lex looked over towards a bench and pointed to it. It was still barren and she was getting rather anxious about that.

The three began to follow her and they sat near Lex on the bench. Yuu sat in the grass while Kanato and Ayato sat on either side of the bench waiting for Nami to return. Lex sat between them and blushed slightly. _I can't sit here any longer! Nami where are you? Tch! Why do they have to be so hot?_

Ayato looked over at Lex who was blushing intensely and he smirked slightly, "What's wrong pancake?"

 _That doesn't help..._

Kanato looked at her curiously, "Do you want to sit in the shade?"

"Um... I... uh..."

Yuu finally looked up at them, playing with a blade of grass, "Geez guys let the girl breathe! You're killing her."

Kanato tilted his head to the side curiously, "Killing her?"

"Look at how nervous she is!"

Ayato looked at Lex again and touched her red face, "This is nervousness?"

He poked her cheek that burned under his finger. Kanato smirked and touched her hair, "...and I thought it was heatstroke."

Lex looked at the ground whimpering slightly. _Where's Nami? I can't take this anymore!_

Yuu smiled at the three of them on the bench, "She's cute, though."

Ayato looked at her, "It's too bad Kanato found her first."

Kanato began to hug her and she tensed, "Yep. I found her first."

A bright light flashed before them and Nami fell backwards into a sitting position, "Ow! Never trust a demon!"

Lex looked up at her with widened eyes, "What happened?"

"He tried to consume my soul!" She stood up and brushed herself off. "So much for that spell."

Her green eyes locked with Ayatos and he spoke, "Spells?"

Nami nodded, "Yeah. I'm a witch I do spells."

Yuu smiled at her, "Cool. Does Lex know any?"

"Nope! She's just a lowly human."

Lex glared at her in anger, "Lowly!?"

Nami looked off to side, "Oh did I say lowly? I meant... special."

Lex's voice lowered to monotone, "Special?"

"Well, what do you want me to say!?" Lex rolled her eyes and Nami looked at the group of people sitting around her cousin, "So, who are you guys?"

Ayato smiled, "I'm Ayato."

Yuu continued to play with the blade of grass, "Yuu."

Nami looked at Kanato who was still hugging Lex slightly, "...and you?"

He looked up at her with an innocent look, "Kanato."

"Oh." Nami looked around the park, "Well, we should get going soon."

Lex nodded, "Yeah."

Ayato looked at them, "So soon?"

Nami crossed her arms, "If we don't Lex's father will throw a fit. I'm not looking forward to that."

"Where do you live? Perhaps we live nearby and can walk you home?"

Nami smirked. On their way home from school yesterday they practically followed their limo home. She felt like a first-rate stalker. "Perhaps."

Lex looked at Nami like she was crazy. She did not need these guys knowing where she lived. If they did no doubt she'd lose control and practically nosebleed on the way home.

Nami smiled, "Okay."

She began walking and the others followed her while Lex trailed behind, holding her novel close to her chest. _I really hate Nami... If she says anything... I'm gonna scream._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Teasing

The five of them walked through the woods and as far as Nami and Lex knew, the rest were oblivious as to where they were. There was nothing that pointed out the clear sign that they were close to the Sakamaki Manor. The sun began to set behind the trees and illuminated the leaves and branches. Kanato looked over at the sunset and nudged Lex, "The ball of fire in the sky is falling below the clouds, isn't it?"

"Eh?" She didn't understand what he meant at first until she looked past him at the trees, "Oh... right. Yeah."

A nervous laugh escaped her and Nami smirked as she walked with the others, feeling awkward and slightly boyish, "So, ever go hiking, boys?"

Yuu looked over at her and gave her a slight smile, "Not really... We went camping before, though."

A chuckle emitted from Ayato and looked over at the two, "Yeah, that was fun... Kanato almost died!"

Kanato seemed to grimace, "I didn't almost die! Teddy almost fell off a cliff and I had to rescue him, right Teddy?"

Lex stared at the ground and continued walking, as Nami continued the conversation, "Cool, Cool, so what are your hobbies?"

Yuu stepped on a twig and it snapped. The sudden sound made Lex jump and he looked over at her, "...sorry. I like to cook."

Ayato smiled at his words, "He makes the best takoyaki!" He seemed to fall into a daydream about his favorite food.

Kanato, only kept his mouth shut. Nothing came to mind, that they wouldn't judge him for. His fingers touched a strand of his own hair and he continued to think of what to say, but only agreed, "Yeah."

His brother rose an eyebrow, "How would you know you don't even like takoyaki."

"Eh -well-" He stuttered over his words. "hm..."

Ayato laughed and put his arm around Kanato, "You hate spicy foods! You'd rather eat sweets than _ever_ eat takoyaki with me."

Nami stopped and looked at them, "Sweets?"

"Kanato likes sweets, candy, cake..."

Kanato walked past Ayato who droned on and on to Nami about his favorite foods. He felt a tiny bit embarrassed, but continued walking anyways, and mumbled to himself, "...stop telling her things..."

Nami smiled. Everything Ayato was saying about Kanato made him sound really cute and childish. The purple haired vampire tried not to groan at her when she let out a slight, "Aw..."

Lex seemed to be drowning everything out as she held her books to her chest and walked with a nervous skip in her step. She tried to mask her nervousness, by appearing to be happy, but it only came out as fake and unnatural. No one seemed to notice as they neared an eighteenth century building.

She kicked at the dirt and Nami clapped her hands, "Well, we're here!"

Ayato looked up at the building. They seemed to be on a hill and he walked over to the edge, "This place almost looks familiar to me..."

"Don't know why that is! Come on Lex." She pulled on Lex's arm, "Well, thanks for walking us home, bye!"

She shut the door and the three of them were left dumbfounded on the large hill. Yuu rose an eyebrow, "That was... strange."

"You're telling me." Ayato wandered around, "So are we supposed to leave or..?"

Kanato stared at the building that cast a shadow over them, "I guess..."

They began to walk down the hill until Yuu got a crazy idea, backed up and jumped off the hill. Ayato looked over at him, "Yuu!"

They flung themself off the cliff and landed in a lake below. He screamed up at the two, "YOU TWO SHOULD JUMP TOO!"

Ayato stared down at him, "...not gonna happen. You're crazy Yuu!"

Kanato looked over the hill and down at Yuu. He wasn't sure if he wanted to jump or not. His eyes switched from the hill to the lake, then closed his eyes and sighed, "Your loss Ayato."

He shoved Teddy into Ayato's arms and backed up to get a running start, then proceeded to jump into the lake. Ayato watched in shock, then looked down at Kanato's teddy bear, "Can you believe him Teddy? He abandoned you for the lake."

He didn't get a response from the teddy bear, not that he wanted one. His legs carried him down the hill and he stood near the lake with Teddy. Kanato looked over at Ayato with a smirk, "I thought you were number one!"

Ayato scoffed at him, "Of course I am!"

He set Teddy down in the grass and jumped into the lake. They spent the remainder of their time playing around in the lake and having fun, splashing each other every so often. The three of them almost forgot about their daily responsibilities and let loose having boyish fun -insulting each other and testing their strengths.

 **~•~**

Nami looked out the living room window at the scenery, "I don't know why you were so nervous back there. Where are your parents anyway?"

Her cousin stared at the floor, "I don't know..." She watched as Nami began to smirk at her, "What!?"

Her voice came out teasingly, "You like someone..~" She jumped on the couch Lex was sitting on, "Who is it?"

"No one! I never said that!"

"Who is it who is it who is it!?"

Lex kept quiet, blushed and ran to her room, "No one!"

Nami ran after her and chased her up the stairs; "Liar!" She heard Lex slam her bedroom door behind her and pictured her cousin leaning against the door, and only wishing for one simple thing; to be alone. Her mouth closed and her playful energy disappeared, as she didn't understand why Lex was such a shut in; "...oh. Right... You... wish to be alone. Got it." She gave Lex's door a thumbs up and proceeded to walk downstairs.

Nami remembered that she had homework to do, anyways and flung her backpack onto the couch to take it out of her bag. Once she took out her materials to do her homework, she couldn't stop thinking about whether or not her cousin was okay. She tapped her pencil against her notebook and began writing an essay for her English Class; "...maybe I can talk to her once I'm done my homework. Yeah, that seems plausible." She continued writing her essay on Hamlet and smiled softly to herself, as she whispered; "Hah! I bet she likes that Kanato guy... He was the first guy she talked to when she entered the school! Not that I don't like that guy with the ruby red eyes..."

Her pencil tapped against the page of her notebook some more, as she thought silently to herself; _what was his name? Subaru Sakamaki? Yes, I think that was it._

A soft smile crossed her lips and she shut her notebook. She didn't want to do her homework and she didn't care much for school since it was her first day. Her teachers told her to take it easy, anyway. She stretched on her cousin's parent's sofa and sighed. _Ugh! I'd rather be learning new spells, rather than doing homework!_ She thought, as she ran upstairs to her room and picked up her spell-book to study the many spells and potions it held. A giggle escaped her lips; _I wonder if I can find a love spell to make that Subaru Sakamaki love me more, wouldn't that be fun? ...or would it be considered cheating in terms of love?_

She laid on her bed and paged through her spell-book, deep in thought, as the night wore on and on.


End file.
